beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Ryo Hagane
Ryo Hagane is a character from the Beyblade: Metal Fusion anime and manga and the father of Gingka Hagane. His alter-ego is the legendary Blader, Phoenix. He uses Burn Fireblaze 135MS. Appearance Ryo is a tall, muscular, red-haired man who wears a blue bandana around his forehead and a scarf. He looks like an older and muscular version of Gingka, which is where the family resembelance comes in strongest. When he came back in Metal Masters, he wears a brown suit with black shoes a white shirt and a light blue tie. History Ryo is the father of Gingka Hagane. Originating from Koma Village, Ryo was generally considered the best Blader in the village, and the hero. One day, when Koma Village was having a celebration, Dark Nebula attemped to obtain The Forbidden Bey, Lightning L-Drago, which was in Koma Village's Volcano. When Ryo went to pursuit Dark Nebula, Gingka tagged along and witnessed his father's death. However, before his father died, he launched his Storm Pegasus at a wall in the volcano, enabling Gingka to escape with Storm Pegasus. Ryo was then crushed by boulders because Lightning L-Drago had been awakened, and Ryuga had launched it at rocks above him. However, it is later revealed that Ryo is still alive and well, and he finds a Beyblade hidden amongst the rocks. This Beyblade is known as Burn Fireblaze 135 MS. After breaking out of the volcano, he goes to find his son, disguised as the mysterious blader known as "Phoenix". Synopsis The Beginning After Ryo meets Gingka in the disguise of Phoenix, he crushes his Beypointer to remind him what being a Blader is about. He meets Tsubasa and talks with him, becoming allys with him. Later in the anime, he finally reveals himself to Gingka, and even witnesses Gingka beating Ryuga and freeing Ryuga of the Dark Dragon's possession. In the second season (Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion), it is revealed that Ryo now works as the Headquarters Chief for the WBBA in Japan with Hikaru as his assistant. Beyblades Pegasis 105F: is Ryo's first Beyblade. He gave it to his son, Gingka Hagane. (Manga) Storm Pegasus 105RF: In the anime during when Gingka tells Kenta the story of his father, Ryo had Storm Pegasus instead of Pegasus 105F. Storm Leone 125SF: A generic bey that Ryo used before he got Burn Fireblaze. Burn Fireblaze 135MS: 'Ryo takes a part as the legendary blader "Phoenix", whom he is in disguise as, undercover so he wouldnt shock Gingka. Beast/Finishing Moves : is the beast inside the Pegasis 105F, Storm Pegasus, Galaxy Pegasus, and Big Bang Pegasus. Quotes *"Please, Call me The Immortal Pheonix instead." *"The Bladers Spirit... ...THE BLADERS SPIRIT!" Trivia *Ryusei, Ryo's Japanese name, literally means "meteor" or "shooting star" in Japanese. This is interesting since his son's name is Gingka, Japanese for "galaxy." *Ryo's headband symbol is the head of Pegasus with two wings, while Gingka's is the head of Pegasus with one wing. But Gingka later gets two wings. *Ryo is the first person to own two different beys: Pegasus and Phoenix. The second is Benkei. *In Metal Masters, he seems to really want people to nickname him "The Immortal Pheonix". References Navigation Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Characters Category:Male Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Male Characters